Charlie Weasley nunca se casó
by Alega
Summary: … porque estaba más interesado en los dragones', dijo J.K Rowling. ¡Es canon! Crack!fic. Charlie x Dragones. Pocos Spoilers de DH.


**Diclaimer:** _Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad._

-

Charlie Weasley nunca se casó, ni tuvo relación alguna con una mujer tanto en su época de estudiante como en su vida adulta. Tal despego por el amor le hizo pensar a sus conocidos que tal vez su corazón no era de hielo si no que prefería a los hombres. Pero, ellos nunca supieron que estaban equivocados. Después de todo el único gay en todo el Mundo Mágico era Albus Dumbledore, o eso parecía según ciertas fuentes.

Le eran indiferente tanto mujeres como hombres. Charlie Weasley prefería a los dragones.

Las criaturas a las que dedicaba su vida significaban mucho para él, no sólo las cuidaba, era una conexión mayor que solamente él entendía. Los pocos conocedores de la verdadera naturaleza de su amor se encogían de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

En el Mundo Mágico uniones extrañas se veían a cualquier hora del día, hombres casados con veelas (las pocas no lesbianas), centauros embarazados, matrimonios entre enanos y gigantes; ciertos incidentes con fantasmas, lobos y vampiros eran bastante comunes. Tanto, que añadir dragones a la lista no originaba problemas.

—¿Qué más da con tal que haga el trabajo bien? —confesó el jefe de Charlie. Jamás lo despediría por lo que hacía por las noches con ellos, el hombre era bastante eficiente y dedicado en su trabajo, y lo más importante, cobraba poco.

Aquella atracción vino desde su niñez, cuando los animales mágicos pasaron a ser parte de su vida. ¿Chicas? ¿Chicos? ¡No, no causaban en él ninguna emoción! Toda su excitación la producían esos cuerpos peludos y fuertes, con bocas grandes y colmillos amenazantes.

En Hogwarts, Hagrid fue el único que lo entendió hasta cierto punto. Y es que el semi gigante no parecía dispuesto a cometer incesto con sus indefensas criaturas. "Soy como su padre, Charlie"

Bien, más para él.

Sin embargo, en una tarde en la biblioteca leyendo "_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_" (erotismo puro, sí señor) descubrió a las criaturas que marcarían su vida para siempre. Dragones grandes, fuertes, peligrosos, con una coraza de escamas y esos ojos de reptil. Sí, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos ojos. Le invitaban, le hipnotizaban. Se imaginaba que lo recorrían desnudo de pies a cabeza; tenían una mirada muy sensual… ¡Merlín, ni los osos de peluche de su hermano Ron lo ponían así!

Tardó poco en trazarse una meta: se convertiría en domador de dragones. Y la palabra domador podía utilizarse en _varios_ aspectos. Al menos, la utilizaría en muchos _otros_ aspectos.

Ya graduado, viajó a Rumania y una nueva vida empezó para él. Los dragones se alzaban temibles, una sola llamarada de humo bastaba para devastar territorios enteros. Para Charlie resultaba erótico.

Aunque empezó su relación tímidamente, tratar de permanecer vivo y a salvo de las embestidas o las llamaradas de los dragones requerían de cierto esfuerzo y fue eso mismo lo que causó que avanzara lentamente, pronto reunió el valor para acercárseles –aún a costa de su vida- y cortejarles.

Les llevó flores -que resultaron quemadas por su aliento- y carne cruda, mucha carne cruda. En pocos meses los tenía encantados, profesándole el mismo deseo que tenía él hacia ellos.

Fue una noche oscura, iluminada por las bolas de fuego que lanzaban ocasionalmente, cuando Charlie se decidió a dar un segundo paso. Fue su primera vez. El dragón estaba durmiendo dulcemente cuando Charlie lo abordó. Se apoderó de cada escama, besó cada milímetro de esa coraza fuerte y firme, tersa bajo la suya propia. Se complementaron hasta llegar a ser uno solo… más o menos.

El dragón jamás se enteró, permaneció dormido en todo ese tiempo.

Así se convirtió en todo un casanova en esa especie. Y, teniendo a sus queridos dragones, ¿para qué necesitar de mujeres u hombres? Que sus hermanos siguieran reproduciéndose como conejos, que los homosexuales siguieran follando como conejos (Ah, no, esperen un momento, que ya el único se había muerto).

El seguiría feliz, teniendo a sus dragones para darles amor, mucho, mucho amor.

-

_¿Reviews? ¿Flames? _


End file.
